Drywall consists of a thin layer of gypsum sandwiched between two (2) layers of heavy paper. It is commonly used in residences and buildings to cover walls and ceilings, because it is both faster and cheaper to install than plaster. Drywall panels are manufactured in standard sizes, commonly of four-by-eight feet rectangular dimensions. Due to their size and weight, these panels are both wearying and cumbersome to fasten them to either vertical framing studs or horizontal ceiling joists.
Drywall installation is a tiresome job requiring a great deal of physical work. Drywall sheets are heavy and must usually be carried manually to their final position. This work is magnified if the drywall sheets are installed on ceilings. Such installations usually require three (3) workers to do; two (2) workers to place and hold the drywall at either end and the third worker to drive drywall screws or pound nails. This work requires multiple ladders as well and subjects the workers to off-balance positions, possible falls, and associated ergonomic injuries. Other solutions involve drywall jacks or holding “T's” that may reduce manpower, but are still difficult, costly, and cumbersome to use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which drywall and similar materials can be installed on ceiling surfaces with a minimum of aggravation, reduced manpower and a reduction in physical exertion.